Flashing to the future
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Flashing to the future  Connor and Abby end up trapped in the future, where a Little surprise awaits for them.
1. Chapter 1

Flashing to the future

Connor and Abby end up trapped in the future, where a Little surprise awaits for them.

Chapter one: fighting

"Why, are you always like this!" Abby burst out

"Like what?" Connor snapped

"So annoying!"Abby shouted again and left the room

Connor remained quiet, but didn't say anything else and headed to his room

An hour passed, until he felt guilty and went knocking on her door

"Go away!" Abby's voice said. Connor smiled weakly and brushed his hair with his hand

The next day, they were at the lab, still fighting and, they were trying out Connor's latest invention, a time machine

"I think, we should try and put something in, and try it" Connor said trying to calm down

"Fine" Abby said reluctantly as she put on an apple inside

"An apple?" Connor laughed, "Do you think, and that will work?"

"I don't know, do I, you are the genius?" she said sarcastically

"I am actually" Connor smiled widely

"Shut up!" Abby hit his rib, and kind of smiled, they started laughing and fighting playfully, unaware that they were already inside of the machine

"Should we try it, then?" Connor asked

"What, with ourselves?" Abby questioned. Connor nodded, "I have a remote, so we can come back whenever we want"

"I don't know" Abby said "what if it doesn't work?"

"It does" Jack suddenly appeared at the room

"How do you know?" Abby asked "you haven't been sniffing around have you?"

"I might have" Jack said challenging her sister and Connor

"So go on, try it then" Connor told Jack

"Only if you come with me"

Connor and Abby looked at each other

**Okay chapter 1! First primeval fic! Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Flashing to the future

Connor and Abby end up trapped in the future, where a Little surprise awaits for them.

Chapter 2: Guys, where are we?

Connor woke up, due to the pounding pain in his head, he tried to sit and noticed, Jack and Abby passed out next to him

"Abby, wake up" he tried moving her arm to wake her

"What happened?" she asked "Connor, you're bleeding"

"What?" he touched his head and wetness confirmed what Abby was saying

"Wow that was wicked!" Jack said excitedly waking up

"Come on, we've got to find help" Abby said as she helped Connor to stand up, he lost his balance and Jack was just in time to catch him

"Whoa, easy there man, where to now?" Jack asked Abby

"I don't know, any idea where we are?" she asked

"No, I don't think so" Connor said

They walked slowly, afraid that Connor might be seriously hurt, because as it was noted his head was bleeding, Abby ripped his jacket and placed a piece of fabric around his head, but they really needed to go to a hospital

"We need help!" Jack yelled, when they found the hospital, there were home, that was for sure but, in what year?

"What happened?" the doctor asked examining Connor's improvised bandana "landed on your head?"

"Something like that" Jack joked

"Well, it doesn't seem to be too deep, any dizziness?" the man asked

"No, not now anyway" he smiled at Abby and she held his hand

"You are going to need a few stitches, nothing major"

"Like with a big needle and stuff?" Jack asked. He was pale and wasn't the one who the doctor was working on

"He won't feel anything" the doctor turned to Connor "that's after the anesthesia"

"I can't watch this" Jack covered his mouth as the doctor got ready to start working, Connor himself was suffering inside, but he wanted to look strong for Abby, who seemed to be as scared as Jack was

Once the doctor assured them Connor was clear to go home, Jack stole a newspaper from the hospital's lobby

"Look" he said quietly as they all stared at the paper

"Six years in the future?" Connor asked "did you program the date?" he asked Abby, she remained quiet "it must have happened when we were…"

Jack was looking at them with a smirk on his face. Abby blushed, but she insisted nothing had happened

"Where do we go now?" Jack asked as they walked away from the hospital. Connor and Abby shared a look

**Chapter 2! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Flashing to the future

Connor and Abby end up trapped in the future, where a Little surprise awaits for them.

Chapter 3: the two lives man

Connor, Abby and Jack stood by their old loft doorstep. They looked at each other without saying a word

"Should we knock?" Jack asked. The other two shrugged

"And say what?" said Connor "Hi, I am you from the future?"

"I suppose not" muttered Jack

"So go on then, knock" Abby encouraged Connor "what could be worse than just standing here freezing to death"

So Connor knocked. They heard steps coming from the other side. Eagerly they waited

"Yes?" a man opened the door. He didn't resembled Jack or Connor. He was tall and somewhat in his mid sixties. He blinked by the side of them as if he didn't believe what he was seeing

"Connor, Abby, Jack" he muttered "come in" good he seemed to know them. They walked slowly one behind the other. Warmth embraced them

The loft hadn't changed much, except for the furniture. The man offered them a seat at the living room. Jack sat on a chair, while Abby and Connor took the larger couch

The man sat facing them "you fancy some tea?" he said. Abby and Jack looked at each other. But the man's eyes were focused on the bandage on Connor's head

"What happened?" he asked worriedly

"I…" Connor started, but the man cut him off "I'll bring the tea then, wait here"

The three glanced at each other. How was this man and how did he know them? Why had he changed the subject so fast?

Jack stood up from the chair. Looking around

"What are you doing?" Connor hissed "he's told us to wait" but Jack had ignored him and was looking at some frames that rested on the top of the fireplace "guys, look at this"

The other two stood up. Abby helped Connor gain balance, he seemed to still be disoriented

Jack pointed to a picture in the middle. The man stood there smiling, an older version of Abby Connor kneeled down next to him. Abby's face was almost the same, except she looked happier; Connor had little gray hair on the sides. But there was no sign of Jack; instead the man was holding a boy, possibly 4 or 5 years old. He looked just like Connor. Except he had Abby's eyes. Connor then noticed what he himself was holding. A baby.

They heard the man approaching. But they couldn't move

"Oh, I remembered when we took that picture" the man said "you kept telling me how to use the camera" he laughed "but thankfully Jack took it"

"Where are the kids anyway?" Abby and Connor looked puzzled. _Kids?_

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly "come on you can tell old Thomas" he smiled "you haven't been fighting again, have you?"

Jack laughed. Abby stumped on his foot. They sat again

"I suppose they are with Annie?" Thomas asked Abby. She nodded

"Oh well it was nice of you to come visit me" the man said "I was starting to think you had forgotten about me". He hadn't seemed to notice, how different these versions of them looked because he didn't ask about where Connor's gray hair had gone

The phone rang. He stood up and went to answer it

"Oh hello Annie". Connor's heart sank. He could hear Abby's fast breathing _what if they were finally discovered?_

"Sure" Thomas walked back to the living room. He was holding a video phone "kids want to say goodnight" _Abby's fingers had gone numb. She didn't even know her children's names. And how was it possible that the older version of them had left the kids with this Annie Person?_

Connor took the phone from Thomas. His fingers were sweaty. His hands shaking

"Hello Mr. Temple" a voice said "just wanted to let you know the kids are having such a great time. I just hope you are enjoying your date". Connor could see the girl's face on the screen

"Thank you" Connor smiled

"Kieran your dad's on the phone!" Annie called the boy. Abby held Connor's free hand as they watched their son stumble on the screen


	4. Chapter 4

Flashing to the future

Connor and Abby end up trapped in the future, where a Little surprise awaits for them.

Chapter 4: past meets future

The boy resembled Connor completely except for Abby's eyes "hi daddy!" Kieran said waving excitedly on the screen "I already had dinner!" he said proudly as if that was a big accomplishment for him

Connor chuckled "good job son". Abby stared at the boy awkwardly

"I think you should head home" Thomas said "I suppose Emma and Andrew would be still up"

"Right" Jack said "Let's go on then"

They stood up "see you Kieran" Connor said as his son kissed the screen

"You kids have a nice night now" Thomas said walking them to the door "Say hello to Amy for me Jack"

"Oh yeah" muttered Jack

They hugged Thomas and walked awkwardly to the road "you reckon where you live?" Jack asked. Abby bit her lip. She couldn't take her mind off the little boy, who happened to be Connor's that would mean that they had slept together…more than once. She glanced at Connor who seemed as confused as she was

They continued walking through the night. Suddenly a car stopped dryly next to them

"Need a lift?" a familiar voice asked. Abby raised her face just to see older Connor looking back at her. He smirked

"Come on, it's freezing" the three walked towards the van tiredly but surprised. Abby could see her older self sitting next to Connor. But she hadn't spoke

"How did you…?" Jack asked confused "knew where we were?"

"This already happened to us" older Abby said "we've already lived this"

"That is why, we weren't home today" Connor smiled "and neither is our Jack"

"Care to explain?" Jack asked

"All right" Abby said "I suppose you've already figured out most of it"

The others nodded "we are married" back seat Connor muttered

"Three kids, one dog" Connor corrected him "we'll drive you home. We have to finish something important"

"We can't take your places!" Abby said frustrated "I don't know a thing about kids!"

"it's not as hard as it seems" Connor said calmly as if talking to his wife's younger version wasn't strange "you'll get the hang of it"

"We have to take Jack home first or Amy will worry". Jack gave her sister and inquiring look "she's your wife"

"I'm _married!" _burst Jack. Connor turned to face him

"Put this on" he handed him a big coat "it's your older self's"

"Thanks" Jack said tiredly

After they dropped off an extremely puzzled Jack. Abby turned to older Connor

"Don't worry" he said "they love you" he grabbed her cheek. Older Abby watched him quietly "Kieran is 4, Emma is 2, Andrew is 5 months old". Abby and Connor eyed each other. Their older selves smiled "we are here"

They had arrived to what seemed a mansion, it wasn't that big, but compared to the places they had lives it clearly dazzled them

"Put our coats on" Abby told them as they got off the car "good luck"

"Take care of them, and don't forget to pay Annie before she leaves" Connor winked and they drove off, leaving a clueless couple on the apparent home

Connor opened the door, slowly and unsure. He could see toys scattered all around the hallway

Annie, was a young blonde woman "oh good you are here" she offered to help then with their coats "Andrew is been up all night, there is nothing I can do to calm him down"

They followed her to the kitchen. Kieran was sitting on the table, going through what appeared to be a book "daddy!" he threw himself to Connor, who lost balance and fell backwards to the ground

"Oh Mr. Temple are you all right?" Annie said

Connor nodded, stood up with great difficulty still holding the boy

"what is that?" he glanced to the bandage on his head?" Connor turned to Abby

"Daddy fell" she said. Kieran watched his father

"But I'm all better now" he said reassuringly

"I think I better go" Annie interrupted "it's getting late; I'll go get the baby"

"No wait" Abby said automatically "where is he?"

"Upstairs" Annie said quietly

"We'll get him" Connor said

"But she can't go!" Abby said hysterically "not yet"

"I really have to go" Annie said angrily "my granny, I've already told you…"

"Oh right, go on then" Connor told her placing Kieran on the ground

"I'll get her money daddy!" the boy said, apparently still worried about Connor being sick. He let the kitchen and return a moment later with an envelop

"Here, thanks again Annie" Connor smiled

"Sure, see you next week then?" Annie left herself out. Abby watched the door close behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Flashing to the future

Connor and Abby end up trapped in the future, where a Little surprise awaits for them.

Chapter 5

"Alright so what do we do know?" Abby asked as she watched Kieran's blue eyes filled with excitement. Clearly there was something they had to do before tucking the kid into bed

"Maybe we should go along with it?" Connor suggested rubbing the back of his head "I mean it can be that hard…"

Kieran led them upstairs to the bedroom. Andrew slept soundly on a crib. He had black hair like Connor and his eyes as well

"Here" Kieran said sitting on the bed handing Abby a book "a story before bed?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, it's getting pretty late" Abby said. Her son's eyes filled with disappointment

"Please!" Kieran held her hand and pulled her closer to the bed. She sat down reluctantly

"All right I guess a story wouldn't hurt" Abby said giving Connor an awkward glance. He just sat next to her. His head pounding

"Are you okay?" Abby asked worriedly as Kieran settled himself into bed

"I feel as if a trolley had run over my head" he muttered. Kieran pulled the covers away

"There" he said simply. Connor raised an eyebrow "in the drawer"

Connor opened it. There was some aspirin inside, to his amusement they weren't little kid aspirin. His older self must have remembered

"Thomas said you might need it" Kieran said giving his father a small cup

"Thank you" Connor smiled warmly "I feel much better already"

Kieran smiled cuddling back again on the bed. He glanced at them to sit on each of his side

Abby read the story slowly, like the times when she used to read to Jack before bedtime. She really enjoyed it. It was really weird being here, in a future where she had actually admitted her love for Connor. A moment later, Kieran was asleep. They slowly backed away from the bed and turned to the crib where baby Andrew slept. He seemed so peaceful, so innocent

"What?" Abby asked Connor as they watched the baby's slow breathing

"Can you believe this?" he asked touching the baby's cheek "you and me, playing house?"

"Except this are not toys, this are real people that we made" Abby said smiling at him. She rested her head on his shoulder

"So how do you want to do this?" Connor asked then they reached the main bedroom "I could sleep on the ground"

"don't be silly, it's freezing, I suppose that as long as we are here, we might as well go along with the whole charade" Abby said playfully. Connor's face transformed. She wasn't really suggested they slept together was she?

No, instead of that they just cuddled against each other. And fell into a dreamless sleep. Abby sweetly brushing Connor's head

"Good morning" Connor felt a small body by his feet. An Alaskan husky dog pierced him with his eyes. Wonder what happened to Rex?

"Hey" Abby said sitting on the bed. She glanced at the dog as well. They suddenly heard two separate cries. Time to wake up. The dog left the bed and Abby followed him to the boy's room

"Mummy!" Kieran said clutching to her leg; Abby picked him up and placed him back on the bed. She then picked the baby up. When she reached the kitchen, Connor was already there and so was Emma, she had Connor's eyes and dark blonde hair.

They had breakfast quietly, only occasionally answering one of Kieran's questions the best they could manage

"Where to now?" Abby said as the kids watched TV. "I'm not really motherly material, you know?"

"I do, but we can just leave them" Connor made puppy eyes to her

"Mama!" Emma pleaded Abby. She picked her up and then recognized herself on the little girl. Maybe she didn't think of herself as someone who could play house, but as long as she was here she had to at least try

They wrapped up the kids in warm clothes and Kieran told them they need to give Winter a walk. Then they had to go shopping, if Abby didn't know better she could have sworn that the little boy knew they were not his parents, at least not at this age. As they were about to leave, Abby noted an envelope by the door

She opened it

_Dear Connor and Abby:_

_We are aware of the fact that thi_s migh_t be a lot to handle for someone that knows nothing about children, but there are more urgent matters and even though there isn't something more important than our family, we must be where we are now if we want to protect it. _

Below there was a small list of basic things that they should be aware of concerning each children and dog, then Abby noted a much rushed writing on the side of the letter

_You must be wondering_ _what happened to Rex and the rest of the lizards, well Thomas now takes care of them, although Rex still lives with us we didn't want to make things harder for you two and Thomas doesn't really know a thing about a dog _

"Are you sure about this?" Connor asked as they reread the letter again

"No, but what choice do we have, and besides, maybe we'll like it here" Abby said wrapping her arms around his neck. She held Kieran's hand as the boy led the boy and Connor pushed the double stroller along the street

But what could be so horrible that might keep future Abby and Connor away from their family?

**Sorry for the year of absentee on this story. I guess I wasn't really inspired until I started watching Primeval again **


	6. Chapter 6

Flashing to the future

Connor and Abby end up trapped in the future, where a Little surprise awaits for them.

Chapter 6:

"So what should we buy?" Connor asked Abby when they arrived at the grocery store "what do little kids eat?" he raised a box of lucky charms "sugar?"

"It can't be much different than what you eat" Abby said mockingly. Connor took a while to process what she had just said

"What do you mean?" Connor asked "I do in fact like Lucky Charms; I think they are good for you"

"Maybe we should take this one" Kieran said tossing a box on the cart "they are way better than Lucky Charms"

"Really?" Connor asked "I would bet they are not"

"I can't believe you are actually arguing over cereal, come on we've still got a lot to buy" Connor picked Kieran up and placed him on the cart. He and Abby strolled along the corridors following the instructions on their older selves' letter

"Do you really eat this stuff?" Connor asked Kieran with a funny look on his face caused by the smell of meat "it is so, unpleasant" Kieran gave him a playful smile

"You like it" the little boy said "you say mummy is the best cooking" Abby cooking? He must be joking

"I do?" Connor asked "you know a lot don't you?"

"Know a lot more than you" Kieran said smiling "you don't even know I like Coco Puffs"

"Well I might just have forgotten" Connor said defensively. Abby punched him on the side. He was starting to really suspect something was off and this kid couldn't really be fooled

"When are my mum and dad coming home?" Kieran asked suddenly. Connor almost dropped the cans he was holding

"What do you mean?" Abby asked nervously. Kieran rolled his eyes

"I know you are not them, my dad would never forget my favorite cereal or about bedtime stories. You look like them though" Kieran said "are they coming back?"

"Look little man" Abby said moving closer so only her and Connor could hear "we are your parents, it's just that we are a bit younger and…"

"Suck at being parents?" Connor suggested. Abby gave him a warning look and he moved away with the stroller

"It's that why your hair looks kind of funny?" Kieran asked confused "and you don't wear nice clothes?"

Abby mumbled something under her breath and nodded "but I'm sure they'll be back soon real soon. In the mean time, you think you could give us a small hand so we don't burn the house down?"

Kieran remained quiet for a bit "okay, but you guys have a lot to learn about being a mummy and daddy"

**Cute but sweet! What do you think should happen next?**


End file.
